My View
by pesi
Summary: A short story told from Joe's perspective.


A/N any spelling/Grammar mistakes are mine I have used spell and grammar check but its not full proof so I apologise in advance.

Joe's POV

I'm standing in my crib pulling against the bars. Dad's trying to mend the toaster but he's been doing it for ages. He's speaking a lot in Croatian; mum say she does it when he's angry. I'm bored, I want dad to come and play with me again so I start banging at my crib bars. It worked he's coming over. The phone rings sand he goes to answer it. I watch, as his face turns sad. He puts the phone down and begins grabbing my things, he putting my dippers in a bag. We must be going out.

"Come on Joe." Dad's undoing my carrier we are going out.

"Mum's poorly so we need to go pick her up." Mum's poorly, I was poorly last week and I didn't like it. I don't' want mum to be sick. Dad's picked me up now and is carrying me down stairs. He's not very organised he keeps dropping my bag. I'm quiet as we drive dad looks upset and it makes me upset too. Dad's taking me out the car, were at the hospital now. Usually I like going here I get fused over by everyone. Dad can't get my car seat out so he undoes me and picks me up. He's left my bag in the bag of he car, I don't think he locked it either. Were in the entrance now I can see Morris waving silly at me.

"She's in lounge." Dad turns into the room I'm always taken to. I can see mum now she looks poorly. She doesn't look like my mummy, she looks sad. She's sat on the sofa with a washing up bowl, whys she sat with one of those? Sam's sat next to her with a hand on her back.

"Hey" dad's handing me to Sam now, I don't' want to go to Sam I want to go to mum. I reach out towards her but I'm pulled away and begin to cry. Mum looks at me "its ok Joe." I reach out towards her again but dads sat down next to her. Mum looks really funny now, dads hugging her. Mums been sick now, I don' like it and start crying.

"Sam" I'm been taken away from mum and dad now and to the reception.

"Hey there little guy" Morris is smiling at me but I don't smile back I start screaming and wriggling I want to be with my mum, she's sick she needs me to hug her like she hugged me when I was sick.

"Hey it's ok Joe" the blonde doctor's smiling at me now. Sam's is struggling to hold onto me as I wriggle.

"Hey mummy's going to be ok she's just a bit poorly." I know that, that's why I want to be with her.

"Joe." that's dads voice. He's stood with mum. I'm handed over to dad and we walk outside, I'm reaching for mum all the time but she doesn't notice. I cry louder

"Joe calm down sweetie." Mums looking at me now, she looks sad. I begin to stop crying and reach out towards her. She takes my hands and shakes them like she does when she plays with me. She doesn't feel like my mum, my mums soft and warm, her hands are wet and hot. Dad's pulled me away and has put me in the carrier again. Mum and dad talk on the way back, dad keeps asking if she ok. Dad carries me back up to our house and then puts me in my crib. I stand at the side closet to my mum. She's sat on the sofa curled up, I think she has tummy ache. She's holding her tummy like I did when mine hurt. I reach out through the bars but dads blocking my view fussing over her.

"Has Joe been feed?" mum' voice sounds funny as she speaks.

"No I was about to when we came" dads coming over to me now "want some tea Joe?" he asked before pulling me out my cribs again "we'll make mummy some nice toast."

"You can make mum it but she wont eat it" mum sounds stubborn. Dads put me in my high chair and starts putting my bib on. He's not as good as it as mum he gets it tangled.

Dad's not as good at feeding me either he gives me the next spoon before I've finished one and it all falls down my front. Mums not eating her toast anymore, she's sat looking at it. I watch mum as dad bangs the spoon into my cheek. She's got up now and is running to the bathroom. Dad's dropped my spoon and follows mum. They're in there for ages then dad comes out first and mum. She looks really poorly and I reach out for her but they walk by into their bedroom.

"How about we get you to bed?" dad's come back out now and picks me up. I want mum and start crying "shush Joe mum's poorly and needs to rest" he's carrying me into their bedroom now. Mums laid on the bed sleep and I quieten down.

I fell asleep while dad was getting me ready for bed and when I wake up its sunny and bright. I cry a bit to let mum and dad know I'm awake. It's dad who comes in, what if mummy's stills sick?

"Hey there" he picks me up but I keep crying, "how about we go see mummy?" I stop as dad carries me out my room. Mums sat on the seat smiling. "Hey Joe what's the matter?" she's reaching out for me now and I hold my arms out back as dad passes me to her. She feels like my mum now as she cuddles me. "Mum's still a bit sick so she gets to stay home and play with you all day" she tells me while bouncing me on her knee. A whole day playing with mum, this been sick it's that bad.

THE END


End file.
